jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jarael
Jarael war eine Arkanianerin und die Begleiterin des Technikers Camper. Seit dieser ihr das Leben rettete, wich sie ihn nicht mehr von der Seite und nannte ihn oft "Perero". Das heißt auf arkanianisch "Geehrter Älterer". Biografie Flucht von Taris Jarael hörte wie eine ihrer Fallen ausgelöst wurde. Sie machte sich auf dem Weg dorthin. Da sah sie den Snivvianer Gryph und einen jungen Padawan namens Zayne Carrick. Da Gryph einmal Camper betrogen hatte, wollte sie dass er verschwindet und griff ihn an. Zayne zog sein Lichtschwert und es entbrannte ein Kampf, den Jarael dann mit einem stich ihres Nervenschockers in Zaynes Schulter beendete. Gryph stahl sich aber doch zu Camper, der aber nichts anderes erzählte. Er wollte auch das Gryph ging. Doch als dann ein Schiff mit Soldaten ankam, starteten Jarael und Camper die letzte Zuflucht. Das war ihr als Haus getarntes Schiff. Sie flogen ins All, wurden aber dann nicht weiter Verfolgt, da sie in ein Asteroidenfeld Flogen. Schurkenmond Die letzte Zuflucht steuerte als nächstes Ziel, den Schurkenmond, an. Dort wollte Zayne seine Unschuld beweisen, indem er den Droiden Elbee finden wolle, der Informationen enthalten könnte, die für Zayne nützlich waren. Jarael ging mit Zayne in einem Raumanzug auf die Oberfläche des Mondes. Camper und Gryph hingegen flogen mit dem Schiff auf die andere Seite des Mondes, um die Schilde im Falle eines Angriffes zu schonen. Jarael und Zayne suchten den Droiden. Als plötzlich ein Asteroid auf Jarael zu flog, schubste Zayne sie zur Seite, so dass sie nicht zu Schaden kommen konnte. Dann suchten sie weiter. Sie fanden Elbee schließlich am untersten Ende eines Abgrunds. Als sie den Droiden gerade betrachteten, kamen die Verfolger von Taris auf den Mond. Nachdem die "Letzte Zuflucht" das Schiff der Feinde zerschossen hatte, konnten die beiden und der Droide wieder an Bord. Camper reparierte den Droiden und spielte die Nachricht ab, die er kurz bevor er von der Klippe stürzte, aufgezeichnet hatte. Die Meister, die behaupteten, dass Zayne alle seine Padawan-Kameraden getötet hatte, setzten sich auf den Boden des Schurkenmondes. Nur der Meister Zaynes, Lucien Draay nicht. Die vier Meister begannen zu meditieren. Sie sahen ihren Erzählungen nach alle einen Sith, der sie alle getötet habe. Sie dachten, da der Stih einen Raumanzug wie ihre Padawane trug, dass einer von ihnen zu einem Sith werden könnte. Sie beschlossen darauf hin, ihre Padawne zu töten. Zayne hatte seine Unschuld in der Hand. Doch Elbee mochte die Erinnerungen selber nicht und löschte sie. Jetzt war Zayne wieder ohne Beweiß seiner Unschuld da. Nur Jarael, Camper und Gryph wussten, dass er keine Schuldig trug. Zaynes Befreiung Kurz nachdem sie vom Schurkenmond weggeflogen waren, wurden sie von Kopfgeldjägern aufgehalten. Gryph konnte mit ihnen aushandeln, das Jarael und Camper frei kamen. Sie mussten aber an Bord bleiben, bis der Handel auf Taris vorüber war. In der Nacht hielt Jarael Zayne auf, als er versuchte zu fliehen. Sie redete ihm ein, dasm es feige wäre und er damit sie, Camper und Gryph im Stich lassen würde. Zayne nahm sich die Worte zu Herzen und blieb auf dem Schiff. Als der Kopfgeldjäger Valius Ying Zayne nach Taris brachte, bestachen Jarael, Gryph und Camper einen anderen Kopfgeldjäger, der sie darauf vorzeitig gehen ließ. Sie flogen ebenfalls nach Taris, wo Jarael sich einen Raumanzug anzog. Sie nahm Zaynes Lichtschwert, das er ihr gegeben hatte und ging in das Haus, indem sich Zayne und die fünf Meister Q'Anilia, Lucien Draay, Raana Tey, Feln und Xamar befanden. Sie aktivierte das Lichtschwert und sagte, Zayne solle mit ihr kommen. Die fünf Meister waren geschockt, da sie Jarael für den Sith hielten. Erst, als sie bemerkten, dass es Jarael und nicht der Sith war, wollten sie ihre Lichtschwerter ziehen. Zayne kam ihnen aber zuvor und entriss ihnen die Lichtschwerter, die er aus dem Fenster warf. Jarael und Zayne flohen auf das Dach, wo sie wieder von der letzten Zuflucht aufgenommen wurden. Als sie dann auf dem Schiff waren, ging Zayne mit Gryph eine Partnerschaft ein. Gefangenschaft Jarael flog mit den anderen drei nach Vanquo. Dort wollten sie ein kleines Lager mit Mininarbeitern leer machen, um ihre Vorräte für sich zu haben. Zayne schlich sich als Bettler in das Lager. Er bekam von den Arbeitern die Überreste der letzten Wache. Camper ließ einen Transmitter an und steuerte ihn in die Überwachungscomputer der Mininarbeiter. Jarael spielte eine Jedi mit den Namen Q'Anilia. Sie tat so als ob sie von Mandalorianern angeriffen würde. Dies ließ Gryph noch besser aussehen, indem er Elbee sagte, Meister Lucien wäre in dem Hauptquartier. Elbee fing darauf an, an der Hütte zu rütteln. Zayne bestätigte dies noch mit einem Gedankentrick an dem Minenarbeiter Zem. Als die Minenarbeiter dann weg waren, plünderten Jarael und die anderen das Lager. Jarael fand es lustig, Jedi zu spielen. So fuchtelte mit dem Lichtschwert herum und übte auf ihre eignende Art das Leben eines Jedi. Als sie aufsah, war sie plötzlich von Mandalorianern umzingelt. Sie schlug einigen von ihnen die Waffen kaputt, wurde aber von so vielen überrannt, dass sie gar keine Chance hatte, sich zu wehren. Sie wurde von den Mandalorianern an Bord eines ihrer Schiffe gebracht. Die Mandalorianer flogen sie nach Flashpoint, wo sie in einen Raumanzug gepackt wurde und dann von Bord des Schiffes gebracht wurde. Sie wurde an Land dann von Mandalorianern gepackt und in eine Art Gefängnis gesperrt, wo viele andere Jedi waren. Sie hätte zwar versuchen können zu fliehen, hätte aber nicht die Chance gehabt, da sie entweder erschossen oder von der Sonne verbrannt worden wäre. In der Gefangenschaft lernte sie einen Jedi namens Squint kennen. Der Jedi wurde gerade von einer Art Folterung zurückgebracht. Sie kümmerte sich sofort um ihn und half ihm hoch. Er merkte, dass sie keine Jedi war und brachte den Folterdoktor Demagol dazu, anstatt Jarael ihn zu nehmen, da er Angst hatte, dass sie den Methoden der Mandalorianer nicht standhalten würde. Als Squint wieder zurückgebracht wurde, war er völlig erschöpft. Demagol wollte aber jetzt Jarael nehmen. Dies wurde abermals durchkreuzt, als plötzlich ein Mandalorianer Zayne Carrick zum Folterdoktor brachte und ihn überredete, Zayne zuerst zu foltern, damit er wieder an die Front konnte. Als Demagol und der Mandalorianer wieder herraus kamen und darüber sprachen, wie Zayne starb, schlug Jarael Demagol nieder und würgte ihn. Sie ließ aber plötzlich los und ließ sich zurückschlagen. Als Squint sie fragte warum sie losgelassen hatte, antwortete sie, dass sie etwas komisches gespürt hätte. Sie warteten, bis plötzlich Explosionen außerhalb des Labors zu hören waren und dann Demagol herein kam und seinen Helm abnahm. Es war Zayne. Er führte die Gefangenen heraus und brachte sie mit dem gefangenen Demagol in ein Schiff. Sie flogen dann nach Coruscant. Der Mandalorianer, der Zayne bei der Befreiungsaktion geholfen hatte, hieß Rohlan Dyre. Er sollte mit den Jedi nach Coruscant fliegen. Er schlich sich aber, kurz vor dem Start der "letzten Zuflucht" an Bord in einen Schmuggelraum. Jarael verabschiedete sich noch von Squint. Dann flog das Schiff ins All und machte sich auf dem Weg nach Telerath. Mission auf Telerath Jarael und Camper mussten, da Zayne und Gryph gesucht wurden, auf Telerath das Geld von Gryphs Konto abheben. Camper gab sich dabei als Baron Margryph und Jarael als Chantique aus. Jarael war mit Gryph die ganze Zeit über Funk verbunden. Als Gryph dann die Kontonummer durchgeben wollte, sagte Camper sie aus dem Kopf dem Banker. Alle waren geschockt und dachten, er hätte sie sich nicht gemerkt. Doch er schaffte es und sie bekammen zugriff auf Gryphs Konto. Doch dann kamen zwei Ithorianer namens Dob und Del. Jarael dachte, dass sie hinter Camper her wären und verprügelte die beiden mit einer Bratpfanne. Doch dann gingen die beiden einfach an ihr vorbei und entführten den Banker. Zayne und Gryph, die über Funk Teile des Kampfes mitbekommen hatten, rannten aus dem Schiff und stießen zu Camper und Jarael. Zayne verfolgte die beiden, doch scheitete bei dem Versuch, den Banker zu befreien. Denn dieser war sein Vater Arvan Carrick und er war dadurch so überrascht, dass er den Augenblick verstreichen ließ, in dem er ihn hätte befreien können. Gryph schaffte es mit einem Trick, Dob zum seinem Schiff zurück zulocken. Zayne nutzte diesen Moment und folgte ihm. Er befreite Arvan und brachte ihn zurück zur "letzten Zuflucht". Dort angekommen flogen sie wieder von Telerath weg. Arvan ermöglichte ihnen auf dem Flug an das Geld zu kommen. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic I: Der Verrat'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: Stunde der Wahrheit Kategorie:Personen en:Jarael